Kid Icarus ll Ascend
by Chef FtAaIiRlY
Summary: As the new found ruler of the skies, Lady Palutena focuses on peace between the other Gods and Goddesses, especially Viridi who plans on continuing her reset ambition. Though as everyone is adjusting to this new order, there is word Hades will awaken again; this time with a plan to ensure ultimate victory. And so, let the war begin again... but with the new Forces of Dark Nature.
1. Preface

Chapter I  
_Preface_

The time has come for Hades to awaken with not just his horrific power, but with a new tactic to ensure the darkness's win. He has called upon the Gods and Goddesses who once had a common interest against anything light. Thanatos, the grateful God of Death; Pandora, Goddess of Destruction and Calamity; Pyrrhon Remorse, the greed for power alive again, and! The one and only Viridi, the pure hatred towards all humans on the Surface. Though, the two years Hades has been asleep, he's not yet aware of the changes across the sky.

After the war, Thanatos made haste to soul collecting. All those mortals who lost their lives during the era of war, has now been wandering endlessly in the much crowded world. To which such dead souls gave the skies a cloudy, grey feel that only worsened the war's aftermath. New said ruler of the skies, Lady Palutena gave power to Thanatos and agreed on peace if he continues to purify the world. With much apply, soul collecting became a hobby for the God and he resides happily in his Underhell Palace of The Dead.

Viridi remains unmoved to spare any human and plans on rebuilding her reset factories, her current state causing poor crops for the humans. Changing the Goddess's ways were the Light's Duo, Lady Palutena and Pit's number one priority. Since day one of Hades's death, Lady Palutena assembled her angel's new line of duty as, peacemaker. Viridi finds Pit recurring in all parts of day; there to remind her of his forever care for the mortals and that the Heavens resemble that of mortals themselves. Humans kill each other; Gods and Goddesses tear each other from existence, humans are bound by greed; Gods and Goddesses want power over each other; and finally Gods and Goddesses were once human as well. Throughout all the cries for peace, Viridi who had built a wall between Pit and Lady Palutena, ceased to break it down. She remained annoyed by the Goddess and angel's stupid remarks, she will not accept defeat and absolutely will not accept her feelings towards that angel of light. That wall between them will surely give out sooner or later.

As for the hero's counterpart with his usual independent self, Dark Pit broke off any connection of help from any God or Goddess. He voluntarily fights off any remaining forces of dark, where he believes that will train him for yet another rematch with Pit. He's sometimes seen relentlessly taking out monsters this way and that, and when not, he goes out to make fun of his fellow "friends" Pit and Viridi. He doesn't accept an alliance with the light or the nature, but prefers to work alone. Well kinda. Without such help from anyone, Dark Pit was basically no one; he couldn't fly or summon any weapon like he used to. And so, this where Pandora comes along.

The Amazon accepted her defeat and retired to something else that would entertain her endless spirit. Even with her power, she was grew bored and saw how alone she really was; Thanatos was happy with his souls, Viridi who was accompanied by Arlon and Phosphora, was never alone with Pit always bothering her. And that Pit also had someone by his side, Lady Palutena who always welcomes him home for dinner and cares for him as a mother would. Being given that knowledge, she then thought of the other angel. Pandora set off to find what she had once long ago created in the Mirror of Truth; her angel. Knowing how Dark Pit always is, the Goddess made a deal; if said angel comes along with her, she'll part her powers for said angel and also give said angel a home. And how is that possibly any different from Viridi or Lady Palutena's deal? Well when Dark Pit refused, Pandora insisted that she'll also teach him with her warrior knowledge before she died. And if it was to beat Pit in a battle, the dark angel gave in and sacrificed his pride to which he was adopted into the new home of the Amazon. At first resentful to the Goddess, they together resemble a family alike Lady Palutena and Pit's and live peacefully. With all Pandora's focus towards her angel, the mortal world bore less and less natural disasters.

Everyone was continuing their lives for the better, moving on and trying to forget the struggle the war created. Skies were calm until the day Hades first open his eyes once again. With his power slowly growing and his intentions unknown, how will the people of light fight back? How will humans take things into their own hands to fight for a battle no history could ever tell?

So it starts; a new day, a new war. This is Kid Icarus ll Ascend.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
This is my reboot of Forbidden Love and I decided just to make it this grand story; this means the love aspect will no longer be the main focus but no worries, Dark Pit is still in favor.

**I'd like to thank the helpful reviews and messages and emails that guided me in this direction!**  
\- Moonwolf121  
\- Soulthy  
\- ClausMix  
\- Guest  
\- DeceasedKid  
\- Katem5454  
\- AcceltendoX1  
\- XxPoppyDuckxX  
\- NeWgUy5  
\- BasicKevin  
\- SAOhNo1986


	2. Bounded By Darkness

Chapter II  
_Bounded by Darkness_

The air became one with the darkness; an ominous vibe engulfed the depths of the black water below. It was a grand lake, the same that touched Hades's last breaths. The place had been abandoned and forgotten throughout the years of a new peace, but today… today, something whispers from below. A warm glow lifts from the edge of the earth, a dawn sky paints the life in surrounding clouds and highlights the surface of small waves. There, a creature emerges; a frail looking thing with a seeking eye in a circular body. Flying close to the water, the creature was lured to the center of the lake and halts in the presences of yet another being. This time, it is one who is pure evil - the air around him stenched with fear and the sight of him shutters with ice. The man who watched the skies, lowered his gaze to the creature that made its way to him.

And then the seriousness broke… the man gasped like a dying old man, "YE- WHA- AH! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS? It can't be… no, no , no NO!" The man threw his wailing arms above and tackled the poor little creature and cried out, "THE. LAST. MONOEYE!" and wept, "oh I didn't believe this day would come! What happened; what. Went. WRONG?"

Then his expression flipped, changing drastically the man spoke with an ill, annoyed tone. "That's right…" he let go of the creature and crossed his arms with disgust, "that unfortunate winged boy somehow defeated I, Hades, has now made this world…" The former power of all, observed the area; a family of merry birds sang together, soaring through the colorful sky; the grass was green and full of flowers; the air clean without a spec of dust, "disgusting! EW! What IS this? Is this, IS THIS- PEACE?! Oh dear heavens save me, all this- *gagging* _joy_ sickens my soul; something has to be done!"

Hades then lowered the hands that pulled at his face and spotted the creature, "Yu! It is time for my welcoming party. Bring me all those who are bounded by darkness, I have a plan- a new plan that despises failure! This time _Pit_, I will not lose!"

xxx

A God nervously looked over his shoulders, his fingers twiddled together and sweat streaks ran down his forehead. His voice trembled, "why does everyone love ignoring me? DARK PIT! HEY this isn't right; Viridi or anyone could be watching us! I'm sure that seven second breeze just a minute ago, wasn't just anyone! DARK PIT PLEASE!"

The black feathered angel sat atop a ruined and discolored column. He and the God of Death were found on the Surface, the human soil that strayed at one end of the vast, blue sky and loathed the legends that lie away from them. "Yeah, yeah, sure…" he brushed off the topic and continued to flip through a fancy book over a bent knee, his other leg dangled off the column, "we'll reach that 10k mark in no time…" his tone lacked energy.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Exploded Thanatos; in the process of his burst of power, the God actually flipped through his many forms for no longer than a half a second a turn. Pots, swords, bats, he raged at his friend's heartlessness. "Don't you understand?! Viridi will literally kill us for who knows how many times! DARK PIT!"

"Huh?" The angel lifted his gaze from a page of Nature Goddess's diary, "want me to read you a piece?"

.

.

.

"...okay," Thanatos sat down on the fluffy green and let his curiosity get the better of him.

The area they stayed at was isolated from any human civilization and far enough from SkyWorld; it was the perfect hiding spot. No one really cared if the they were gone for long periods of the day, since the two had both built a busy reputation from themselves, Dark Pit's _training_ and Thanatos's _soul-catching_. Oh but of course they still kept to their said pastime, it's just reading Viridi's diary was an occasional (may or may not be abused) treat. Ay, the angel had to try out his new skills somewhere; sneak level was totally through the roof after years of following Pandora's prank skits, he was also taught to read and being given a surplus of freedom- Viridi's dairy was basically begging to be taken, right? Thanatos practically caught the angel red handed one day, in exchange for silence he was promised help to reach his soul goal. Unfortunately that deal was never respected.

Dark Pit abruptly closed the book once he realized the sun's position, that surplus freedom came with a price. "I gotta check in with Amazon or else she'll send a tornado after me. See ya," and tossed over the dairy.

"Thanks for nothing," waved the God, "...again."

Jumping off the stone column, Dark Pit stepped into stance. He activated his power of flight with a spark of blue and black flame, then his familiar purple glow followed- he was ready to take off. The power that the Goddess of Calamity had given him rushed through the angel's soul, his wings stretched out and lifted to the sky into the wind current. He then made it to the forest where the entrance of his home waited and descended down to a patch of dead trees. "What the?" Dark Pit landed before his dimension tear, confused to see it wide open. A thought struck him and the angel instantly face-palmed, he yelled, "PandoraaaAAHHHHH!"

A burst of wind followed and the Goddess of Calamity teleported next to the boy. Her timing couldn't have been any better as she just finished up her business for Lady Palutena. Upon hearing the last seconds of her angel cry, Pandora rested her hand under her cheek. "Someone must be hungry…"

He sighed, letting his hands slowly drag off his face which stretched his skin to look like a zombie. "Pandora," he started softly and pointed towards the open vortex, "what do you see?"

"Home…" she tilted her head.

Again, Dark Pit face-palmed, "correct, but what _else_?"

"uh…" her head tilted the other way, "home…?"

"IT'S OPENED!" He ended, "the vortex is opened! Okay… if the vortex is opened, what happens?" The Goddess just began nodding her head confusing the angel, her eyes switched back and forth from the vortex to Dark Pit. Seeing this he asked aggravatedly, "wha-what are you doing?"

"I don't know-"

"Ookaay!" The angel threw his arms into the air seeing all of this was hopeless, "let's go- hup two- inside, come on Pandora!" The two entered and Dark Pit lectured tiredly, "just- Pandora, just close the portal after yourself. Literally anyone could just walk inside and-"

"Oh hi Pittoo!" greeted a happy angel already inside, causing his counter-part to scream. Smiling, "how's it go-"

"YOU!" breathed the black-winged angel, "OUT NOW!" he then marched right up to Pit, grabbed onto his collar and snapped open the vortex once again, attempting to throw the happy angel out. But alas, the portal closed as Pit was flying through the air. So instead of throwing out his counter-part, DP ended up just throwing him across the room, a yelp and a loud thud echoed. "What? Pandora?" he looked towards his Goddess for answers.

"You said to keep the vortex closed," she said innocently. The angel opened his mouth to yell but held back. Instead, DP walked over to the nearest wall, banged his head a couple of times and muttered that he was going to his room.

Pit eventually got up and sat by the Goddess of Calamity, he explained that he was on his way to Viridi's but his power of flight was running low. Her palace was the closest for a quick rest up so the angel just let himself in. He was welcomed to stay, after all everyone was practically at peace with one another. A few changes were made to Pandora's domain after she brought in DP. The headache infused vortex still led through mind puzzles, but the palace itself was restructured into something both the Goddess and the angel would like. Darker colors for DP and a more royal style for Pandora; the choices ultimately ended up looking like Boo's Castle.

The vortex point b was placed at the beginning of the main throne room, at the end was the throne itself being led with a wide red carpet. Behind the royal chair was a grand glass-painted window that reached the high ceiling. Of course there were more windows other than the stained one, it just the rest were clear and revealed twisting colors of the dimension caster. Columns each end of dark marble which match the floors, gazing paintings and floating books/vases filled the hall. Two staircases served at the end's left and right, both able to rotate like a quick escalator to which they led to halls and rooms. Halfway across the throne room were two large double-doors, again one to the left and the other on the right. The doors to the left opened to a two-story library and the other opened to a full out kitchen, there the Amazon and angel chatted away.

"I'd teleport you if my powers would allow it, " offered the goddess as she set down a bowl of cookies before him. She snapped her fingers drawing up her limited power, "my other half is with Dart."

"It's alright," Pit waved off the gesture. "I've been practicing, each time I try flying further and further-"

"Ha," snickered Dark Pit who appeared next to the cookie jar. His smirk complemented by his stuffed cheeks and sprinkled crumbs, "and how's that going?"

"Funny." Pit who was grinning from remembering his time goals, instantly replaced that grin with a daring smirk as his twin's.

Cracking his knuckles, Dark Pit laughed, "oh I've been waiting for this! Wanna go Pit-squeak?"

"Bring it Pittoo!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

A dark angel cried waterfalls while in the arms of his goddess," whyeeee e'ery time?"

The hero Pit saluted by exit vortex, his tired yet victorious figure before a pulling hole of colors. "I gotta get going, but this was fun!" And he was gone.

The word _fun_ only made the dark angel weep louder, "why Pandora why-e-ee?"

After a quick hug of comfort, the Goddess of Calamity smacked the boy away; hot pink fire lit her eyes and her voice was full of anger. "UNACCEPTABLE," she pointed towards the vortex, "TRAIN WITH WHAT I TAUGHT YOU." DP nodded weakly and activated his power of flight to which he took off. He heard over a sweet voice over his shoulders, "okay have fun! Careful not to kill too much now," Pandora's voice flipped again, "CAUSE YOU'LL HAVE TO SAVE SOME FOR TOMORROW'S DOING."

xxx

Feeling the refreshing breeze and the loving sun, Pit flew his way to Viridi's Garden. He received a compliment from Lady Palutena and a door slam from the Goddess of Nature. Though nothing discouraged the angel from his duty for peace, "Viridi!" The hero called behind a barrier, "Oh wow! Your garden looks lovely from this angle! Viridi? Viridi! Viridi! Viridi! Viridi!"

"Shut it!" The vines that guarded quickly withdrew from the entrance, sturdy greenery that could protect against the toughest of fires. As all the vines pulled away, Viridi was revealed on the other side. Her arms crossed and her foot tapped; she wasn't in the mood for games. "I'm this close to declaring war, Pit!"

"Aw come on!" Pit waved his arm, taking his _friend's _comment as a joke, "don't be like that!" he laughed.

Fire ignited in her eyes, "I'M NOT JOKING!"

"Okay, okay," snickered the hero and changed the subject, letting himself in. "I'm a little hungry, how 'bout you?"

The Goddess huffed and turned from him, mumbling hopelessly, "get out…"

**END/NEXT TIME:** More Piridi, sorry I cut this short; I didn't want to delay the chapter any longer.

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
****[**Anthony/Antwon**]** Hey it's been such a long time XD I still KIU like a pro (haha I jk) and I actually didn't get a new 3DS. Long story short, I had to delete all of FCs to follow up with one my good friends named GP or Karp217 (who's like my queen because he's legit a pro KIU fighter, I look up to him a lot). He formatted his 3DS and I was suppose to as well but ended up not following through haha XD I basically lost all my FCs. Soooo yeah, sorry about that; I didn't get a chance to add much people back mostly because I lost their FC. The easiest to get back were old clan mate FCs since we all knew each other but other than that... nothing much. I'm thinking of formatting in the near future, I'll post up my new FC in my biography of anyone is interested. But if you would like, you can review or message me yours on this website and I will gladly add you back! Ready for another 1v1? Muhaha XD

**[**Monadomastershulk**]** Yaaaas XD

**[**Pitfall115**]** You always support me and give a lot of helpful advice thanks so so so much! Haha I'd be a goner without you language arts teacher XD it was a little difficult for me to understand what you were trying to say towards the end but, I think I understood the gist of it. Slow down when building up characters, more detail towards the climax of the story, and keep up the good work! Did I get it? I'll definitely keep those in mind, thank you for guiding me :D it gives me confidence and a place to start!

**[**DeceasedKid**]** Thanks so much man I won't let you down! And I'll try my hardest to keep up with updates and build up great characters! About the serious route haha... As you can tell, I'm not at all taking that path XD it's not FtAaIiRlY-like ya know what I mean? But if readers who like for me to tone things down with the dramatic humor, than I'll gladly do so - just lemme know. Also... stay awesome as well haha!

**[**Moonwolf121**]** Woohoo XD for the lovely feedback and for sticking with this story, it means a lot haha! I'm glad the preface gave enough information without giving too much away (even though I practically told the whole story on the last chapter of Forbidden Love XD...) anyways thank you again!

**[**ClausMix**]** Thank you for liking FL and spending your time reading it! I also hope to live up to that hype you have, I really don't want to disappoint anyone especially with great potential ideas for this story!

**[**Guest**]** Yay your review really got me thinking! I totally had a double, triple gasp when you mentioned Medusa is basically the opposite from Palutena. I was like, "of course!" but then I reminded of how Medusa wanted to stay dead. Like she hated Hades for resurrecting her and just wanted to rest. It's very back and forth, I feel like Medusa would be a better choice but how could I connect the two..? Anyways it's best if I stayed with Pandora since I enforced her role in the original. Thanks so much for reviewing, I love the reviews that challenge me to think a different way (idk if explained that weirdly or not haha) and thank you for spending time to read this!

**[**Sirana**]** Thank you for believing in this story and I hope I don't let you down! I too cannot wait to see how this story goes haha, *crosses fingers* hope I finish, hope I finish!

**BEFORE THEY BECAME A LEGEND:**  
Thanatos, God of Death - was a royal jester serving a corrupted king and family that suffered their king's rage. He wasn't aloud to speak while in the presence of anyone higher in rank and so he chose to remain mute his whole life. Lady Palutena says that's why Thanatos talks so much now that he is dead. The royal children at the time were miserable living with their crazy father so Thanatos would spend time to make them smile, as a jester should. He played magic tricks and acted out fool plays for them. Until one day the king tried to punish the children for talking back to him, he sent them to sliced by guillotine. To which the jester could smile no more, he sacrificed himself instead. So now Thanatos lives on to serve and reap the dead since the corrupted king so often killed.


	3. Roses Without Thorns

Chapter III  
_Roses Without Thorns_

"He's definitely insulting me," a flame ignited in the Goddess of Nature. She paced back and forth with sharp steps, her arms crossed and her expression became increasingly irritated. "I mean just look!" Stopping, she pointed with two hands in the direction of the angel running around the plants of her garden. Arlon gazed towards the boy and saw him harmlessly playing with the forces of nature, where an Urgle teamed up with the angel to a game resembling human handball. A Pew Pew, target looking creature shot out little rock Trynamites where the team had to catch and dunk it into a Dibble Dob's water bag body across the garden. On the way, the team had to dodge Hugworms that crawled up from the ground like snakes and massive rolling Megontas. Arlon almost laughed as the angel did when a Boom Stomper fell onto a Mudrone in the middle of the game. Pit attempted to help the poor Boom Stomper but ended up getting squashed as it accidently turned over on top of him.

Arlon turned back to his mistress and took a sip of his tea before saying, "how so?"

"He- he's testing me somehow, or learning the secrets of my army!" She paced across the open hall again. As her rage grew so did the plants around her, vines stretched out and flowers bloomed. Her very existence reflected over her whole garden as well as the human world below. "What if another war breaks out, Arlon? We should bring down Palutena and Pit right now!" A flutter of autumn leaves circled her, first green but then burning into warm colors of reds and oranges and yellows.

"Try to be a bit more… serene, mistress." Arlon replied, setting down his tea cup. He then ordered Cragalanche to help lift the Boom Stomper off of the angel. He chuckled lightly, "I mean really, look at him." The two commanders of the nature could see Pit currently rolling around in his mud-soaked toga with a handful of other creatures. And he really was the one who saved the sky from Hades?

Pit stood up and tried to wipe off all the mud from his garments, he laughed and spoke in a very hazy voice, "woah that was close, what would've happen if I died there heheh...?" A nearby creature played the I'm finished tune. "Haha nice!" Pit laughed and high-fived the it's head.

This made Viridi face-palm. The idioticness was probably too much. "Time to end this," she sighed stressfully and then spoke with her unique authoritative voice, "Pit! Out, now."

"But you just let me in-"

"I don't care," she pinched in between her eyes. "Out, or else!"

There was a hint of smug in the angel's posture, "ha what're you going to do? Make me eat vegetables-?"

"Who do you take me for?" Viridi shook her head in confusion, "Goddess of Food?"

"Whatever that's not the point," he then smirked proudly, "Palutena and I have been eating healthy recently; broccoli and carrots are nothing to me."

You got to be kidding, "that's it," the Goddess shook her head and then summoned a creature of nature. "Dipple Dop! Use water bomb!"

That smirk instantly disappeared. "WHAT? VIRIDI!" He tumbled to dodge and ran to escape the mob of creatures attacking. He started to yell, "I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light and Ruler of Skyworld! Her wishes are at my command in order for peace to be withheld! Be prepared to meet the light-"

The Goddess of Nature started to bang her head against the trunk of a nearby tree. By then, Arlon remained in the background reading a book and drinking his tea, finding the back and forth routine to be old. The Forces of Nature also were used to the kid's little fights everyday or whenever the angel would visit. They're described as kids because that's exactly how they acted.

"-Just give it up already, treehugger!"

"Bald wings!" She retorted.

Pit dramatically gasped towards the touchy subject that should never be spoken. Reaching over to comfort the feathers that began to shrink behind his back, he frowned shamefully, "don't you mean, Hero of Skyworld?" He placed his hand below his chin, "yes, now that's a better title! The Mighty Angel! Great Winged Savior! Thee Kid Icarus!"

"Ha! Did you forget about Pit-stain?"

"Oh yeah?" Pit stomped a step closer, "what are you- LETTUCE?"

"That's the worse comeback I've ever heard!" Viridi turned around to her companion. "Arlon! Do something!"

"Now Mistress Viridi, why in the sky would I attack when I'm too busy defending?" He took another sip of his tea.

"Defending what?"

He glanced away, almost guilty and then mumbled more to himself, "perhaps the only peace that remains…"

A flash of light followed by a laugh alerted everyone in the garden. It was that familiar sly tone everyone knew, Thanatos especially knew that voice very well. Phosphora wasn't fully aware of Pit's presence yet, "hey Viridi, I finished transporting your package to-"

"What package!?" This made the little goddess noticeably nervous. It didn't help that Arlon nearly choked by snickering in the background. And as the goddess became red in the cheeks, the angel curiously stepped closer and closer to the lightning girl and maybe get some questions answered.

He smirked, "yeah… what package, Phosphora?"

In return the lightning girl flipped her hair, "oh I didn't know you were here this early."

The angel repeated, getting a little closer, "what package?"

"Well…" she glanced towards her mistress behind the angel, arms waving in the air and her head shaking way too fast. "It was strictly stated that none of the Forces of Light should know…"

"Interesting…" Pit shook his head slowly then whipped around to stare at the goddess who yelled she didn't know anything about packages.

Phosphora stood her ground, hands on her hips, "yeah sorry kid."

"How about we make a deal?" The angel suggested as Viridi cried.

"A deal?"

"Yup, how about… I get Lady Palutena's permission for the Lightning Chariot for you?"

"Deal." She smiled, "heheh I was going to tell you anyways because that's what I like about you- you always get my Viridi off guard!"

"I'll fire you!" The goddess threaten but too late.

Phosphora told, "so there was this small village out in the east that really needed to get their farm game up and Viridi told me to cause a storm over them, ya know for those thirsty crops. A light storm or whatever because Viridi told me not to damage anything. And then like this morning she told me to destroy a package of her miracle stuff over the village and now, tiny village has food." She winked before opening another portal, "I'm heading to Palutena's, see ya Viridi, see ya Arlon."

"You're a great storyteller, Phosph," called the angel after her. Pit then turned around for Viridi who hid behind her serene servant. The Forces of Nature jittered around close by, as if they were laughing along. Some even hid their face, embarrassed for their master. The angel smiled, "hey Viridiiii."

"DIPPLE DOP USE WATER BOMB!"

"Hehe-hey!" He laughed. "So you actually do care, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, dweeb." Viridi crossed her arms, looking away. "Their village was an eyesore, no green at all, I had to do something. Not for them, alright? It was for me."

"Sure it was," Pit snickered as well as getting a pat on the back from his own goddess back home.

xxx

It was nighttime before Viridi was able to come out of her room, she continued to whine to her nature companion Arlon, for the other one was out having fun, totally oblivious of the trouble she caused. More and more leaves began to whirl around in the wind caused by the goddess of the garden. "Argh! That was humiliating!" She paced back and forth once again. "I need help, someone who can't tolerate that crazy angel anymore than I do." Her mind raced through the faces of the game. "I need someone who knows Pit's weaknesses more than himself… I need someone who is strong enough to push him back… I need… Dark Pit." She laughed mischievously, "hm-hm-hm perfect!"

"Mistress, you're determination is what charms me." He opened up his own portal and tipped his head towards her, "clean up your mess before you rest, I shall be here tomorrow as well as summon Phosphora." And he left.

It was then the goddess actually saw her destruction. Vines over grew to her left and her right with leaves abnormally big. There were trees split in half with patches of flowers growing within them. A sea of grass stood as tall as the goddess herself and the creatures were all around, floating this way and that. Above, the moon highlighted every detail and beauty she creature with the overwhelming emotion from that angel. And so, calming down to her regular temperature, the Goddess of Nature got to work.

She raised her arms, gathering enormous power, sparkles twinkled around her and her whole body glowed lightly. With a flick of her wrist, the goddess moved the grass like wind, she twirled making the leaves shrink down, she bowed making the flowers twist together. In control of all that's around her, she spoke and the creatures march to the steady heartbeat of her garden in the sky. Where they helped her tidy all the green; the grass was walkable, the trees were together, and the flowers back where they were suppose to be. The goddess smiled when all was done, she thanked her Forces of Nature and said goodnight.

Even though all was set into peace again, a monstrous cloud floated close by. With it's dark form merged with the others, It blended perfectly in with the rest of the night. But within that cloud watched a devil of evil, beside him followed that last of the Dark Forces. "That is the divine power of the Goddess of Nature. Too bad she's gone soft, helping humans? How could she even think of it?" Hades turned to his assistant. "Don't worry Yu, we'll get her think straight once again. We just have to be patient."

**END/NEXT TIME:** Viridi finds Dark Pit sleeping in one of her trees.

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
[**Guest**]** I know right haha XD things would get pretty complicated if Medusa showed up again. Plot twist again dun-dun-duh! But if she did come back, Palutena might try to become friends with her or at least try to keep her from doing anything terrible, of course. But it's probably just Medusa's nature to be bad, I don't know if she'll commit to the light. But yes XD that sign you thought of is very convincing haha! Thank you for reading!

**[**Soulthy**]** Even though I usually respond to your reviews through kik XD I just want to say your reviews in like all my stories always gets me back up and typing again. They're very kind and make me smile! And I promise I'll keep up the good work! :D

**[**BetterTitles**]** Thank you for reading! And don't worry about leaving long reviews, it's okay! A short review still gives me the courage to keep going :D I wish you the best with school. Haha I also had summer school and it really wasn't the happiest time of my life XD

**[**Moonwolf**]** You're perfectly fine, I don't mind late reviews because, well for one, I don't update often haha XD but thank you for spending time to read this story! You were there reviewing even in Forbidden Love (called A Human's Heart now oops). And thank you letting me know about Dark Pit's personality. As you can tell, I had a hard time putting the characters together for the scene. I will work more on getting DP's attitude on point, no worries :D haha! A bit more frustrated and keep the depression at a low, got it! :D Also, if I could ask a favor. Please let me know what you think of Viridi and Pit, I'm still kinda at a lost if their personalities are okay or not. Thanks!

**BEFORE THEY BECAME A LEGEND:**  
Phosphora, the Lightning Girl - is a little of girl of a little family that owned a little library. She did not like the neverending texts and paper, and she was absolutely sick of the smell of ink. As a child, Phosphora often left home to find the excitement of life; she became the quickest of the quick as she ran from people yelling, "stop thief!" no one was able to keep up with her her godlike speed and she laughed. Even though Phosphora was content with her abilities, she was not content with herself; the girl was lonely and one night she watched the stormy skies. She liked the sound of the thunder, the boom was powerful and quick like herself. Her thievery did not stop and one raging night, she ran with a long, beautiful, blue stolen scarf in hand. And though the girl was faster than anyone, she could not outrun lightning; a bolt struck and she was never seen again.**  
**


End file.
